


And I Would Like To Find A Hand Like Yours To Take Mine

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [29]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Holding Hands, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Your hands are large enough to swallow him whole, but that never stops him.





	And I Would Like To Find A Hand Like Yours To Take Mine

Hands. Yours and his, opposites.

His are so tiny next to yours, and yet so strong. Solid. Dependable. Strong enough to tear you apart, gentle enough to piece you back together afterwards.

You wonder how he can stand it. Sometimes you're scared of breaking him with your huge, clumsy, shaking hands, the way you do everything else. Does he feel the same way?

A warm shape slips into your hand. Squeezes. Lingers.

It still amazes you how his tiny paw fits so perfectly in yours. It doesn't _feel_ small when it's wrapped this tight around your finger, it feels... right.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Sakura Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eItPHcZE5_o) from Ouran High School Host Club, for an actually sfw fic this time. (Unless you consider handholding lewd, obvs.)
> 
> I had no idea what I was doing in any point of writing this. It was gonna be smut, then part of a group of fics, then I was too tired to think and put it aside, then I got distracted the next morning...


End file.
